


Las dudas de Thomas

by aribakemono



Series: Piezas del laberinto [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Gran parte de la culpa, después de todo, siempre será suya.





	Las dudas de Thomas

_“Está a punto de comenzar, Thomas”_.

Eso es lo único que le dice Ava Paige últimamente, en los pocos momentos en los que se deja ver. A veces, solo a veces, añade unas palmaditas en la espalda y las palabras “ _Tu padre estaría orgulloso_ ”, como si quisiera que se le quedaran grabadas a fuego en la cabeza y fuera cuidadosa con ellas, sin sobre-utilizarlas para que no se convierta en algo sospechoso, pero lo suficiente para que no las olvide.  
  
Probablemente es eso lo que busca, porque se han dado cuenta. Para Thomas, a diferencia de Teresa, la cantinela “CRUEL es buena” no es suficiente.  
  
_Tu padre estaría orgulloso_.  
  
La verdad es que él no pondría la mano en el fuego por eso.  
  
Apenas le recuerda, pero según lo que le han explicado (aunque no está seguro de si debería fiarse de CRUEL), su padre fue un científico dedicado por completo a CRUEL y sus estudios sobre el Destello desde que su esposa, _”tu madre, Thomas, una buena mujer que no merecía eso, como tantas otras personas inocentes que mueren en este mismo momento”_ , muriera a causa del virus. Era un hombre sabio y ambicioso, incansable en su trabajo, que esperaba de los demás al menos el mismo empeño que ponía él y que murió luchando contra lo que había luchado todos esos años.  
  
Si su padre estuviera vivo y tuviera que estar orgulloso de alguien no sería de él, lleno de dudas y remordimientos y _preguntas_ , sino de Teresa.  
  
Teresa, que presenta una lealtad incuestionable por CRUEL y sus objetivos, que está comprometida con la causa, que _tiene fe_ en lo que hacen, que entiende que _deben_ hacer esto por el bien de la humanidad, aunque eso signifique sacrificarse en el proceso. “ _Es por un bien mayor_ ”, le dijo una vez cuando le preguntó, inmutable.  
  
La envidia.  
  
Lleva días sin dormir tranquilo, incapaz de dejar de pensar en lo que les espera, en que gran parte de la culpa, después de todo, siempre será suya. No está bien, _no está bien lo que están haciendo, lo que van a hacer_.  
  
Envidia a Teresa, mucho más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir.  
  
Cuando ella estudia la maqueta del Laberinto que Thomas ha rediseñado por enésima vez, lo hace con ojo clínico y lengua crítica. Tiene que estar perfecto, debe ser irresoluble, al menos hasta el Fin. No puede haber ningún fallo, o el estudio de las Variables podría verse sesgado y el trabajo de años, la cuidadosa selección y observación de los sujetos en un entorno sin control como son las instalaciones de CRUEL, podrían irse a la basura y, con ellos, la posibilidad de encontrar una cura para el virus. Teresa ni siquiera se inmuta cuando le dicen “ _Tú serás la última en el Grupo A, el desencadenante_ ”.  
  
En los cuatro años que llevan aquí (o quizá ya sabía hacerlo de antes, eso es algo que nunca podrá saber), Teresa ha aprendido a compartimentar, a no sentir, a obedecer y no cuestionar nada que no deba.  
  
Thomas se pregunta cuánto tiempo necesitará él para aprender a hacerlo.  
  
Más tarde, cuando llega Minho y se sienta a su lado sobre la cama, con una baraja de cartas en la mano y la promesa de no hacer más trampas, se obliga a fingir una sonrisa despreocupada y a relegar todas sus dudas al fondo de su conciencia, donde no puedan alcanzarle hasta la hora de dormir.  
  
_Solo unas semanas más_ , se promete. _Y lo olvidaré todo_.  
  
Será libre, libre de todo. De CRUEL, de las palabras de Paige, de sus preguntas y sus dudas.  
  
De sí mismo, y del recuerdo constante de sus padres.  


  


Para leer más, aquí están el resto de [Piezas del Laberinto](http://fabricadecafes.livejournal.com/39451.html).


End file.
